User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/My Opinions on Design the Skyline...
I'm Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, and I recently joined the Metal Wiki to be a brutal person... Not br00tal, you pathetic waste of scene. Also, I wanted to join since this Wiki's got no real spotlight, and this seems to be in need to more users, as well as some article tweaks! What better way to start than to spread some light (or, darkness) on a metal band called Design the Skyline... Uhhh, this is not metal, first of all. And why do I say that? BECAUSE YOU HAVE SCENE KIDS IN A FRIGGING AUTOTUNE GROUP DOIN' FRIGGIN' NOTHING BUT CHUG-CHUG, PIG SQUEAL, CHUG-CHUG, PIG SQUEAL!!!!!! That is, by far, the most generic, bland, and overly retarded thing I have ever heard since... Well, anything that was terrible and could do a better job than this horse vomit. Where do I start? Design the Skyline is this metal band full of dumb clowns that foolishly got signed to independent label Victory Records around March or April this year... Why call the label 'Victory' if most of the crap on there isn't even true talent anymore? And why should the mascot be a goddamn bulldog!?!? {Sigh} Whoever leads the company is a fucking idiot for signing these turds... And honestly, in my opinion, that is WAY too low, even on today's standards where you have big-name sellouts such as Lil Wang or even Justina Queerber, and still, they make money because, well... The record companies are just too stupid to hire anyone that has decent music. I can't even believe I lived through listening to pornogrind, until I came to something even more horrifying: this putrid pile of scene dumps that should know a thing or two about life... I know, it's just sad to see legends such as Machine Head '''or even '''Pig Destroyer become a little underrated nowadays, because these idiots of the music industry are ruining it... Did I ever forget to mention that Victory Records only has, like, a small amount of bands that are decent? A few I can name such as Ringworm, A Hero A Fake, and Jungle Rot... And that's not all that's bad: go to their website, and take a look at the "Artist Alumni" section... My God, those are all great bands! What is the meaning of this!?!?!? It's one thing to berate emo kids, although I have no hard feelings for them, they just need to calm it down... But it's another thing for having scene kids or even Juggalos around the territories!! Do time machines mean anything to this world??? We can simply go back in the 80s or 90s, whenever bands and artists everywhere were still rockin', and just relax... But no, we have to suffer through mainstream bullshit that has no real moral or talent, whatsoever... It's all, borderline retarded at best. But bottom line is, Design the Skyline should not have been founded, Victory is better off "Un-signing the Skyline" and find real talent before I really get pissed... Someone my age shouldn't even know all this! Stick around, next time, you little metalheads and your great sense of pride and real talent... You guys are awesome! Now if you excuse me, I wanna pay a visit to Chicago and beat these ignorant buttmunches up and hang them as punishment for signing sellouts, and expiring contracts from some good ol' hardcore groups. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts